


Неудавшаяся попытка умереть

by Loki_of_Jotunheim_2017



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_of_Jotunheim_2017/pseuds/Loki_of_Jotunheim_2017
Summary: В моей дрожащей руке зажат нож, лучше умереть, чем быть убийцей





	Неудавшаяся попытка умереть

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшая зарисовка-отсылка к этому фанфику: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5832918  
> Да здравствует селфцест!  
> Диппер мечтает о смерти, но не всё так просто

Я омерзителен, я лишал невинных людей жизни, меня трясёт. Если кто и заслуживает смерти, то я, только я. Омерзительное чудовище, страдающее раздвоением личности. Я заслуживаю смерти. Я много раз представлял себе этот момент, но в мечтах всё было куда проще, чем на деле. Я стою на пороге ванной, в моей дрожащей руке нож, я хочу умереть, но мне страшно. Я несмело поднимаю нож, целясь в грудь, и закрываю глаза, медленно поднося нож к намеченной цели. Рука трясётся и я не могу двинуть её дальше и заставить нож вонзиться в податливую плоть. А затем становится слишком поздно, потому что он - мой самый страшный кошмар отбирает у меня нож и отбрасывает его подальше. Я слышу как сталь звенит, ударяясь о каменные плиты пола. Моя надежда покончить со всем этим умерла.  
-Что ты делаешь? - Его голос не агрессивен, нет, скорее как у матери, журящей непоседливое дитя.  
Я осмеливаюсь открыть глаза и вздрагиваю. Он смотрит на меня в упор. В его жёлтых глазах тревога, перемешанная с любовью. Меня передёргивает от отвращения. Этот псих влюблён в меня. В собственную копию.  
-Я ведь мог и не успеть,-шепчет он, беря меня за подбородок, и целует, больно прикусывая мои губы своими острыми зубами. - Что бы я тогда делал? - Его руки блуждают по моему телу и мне становится страшно. Но он лишь ищет не спрятал ли я под одеждой что-то ещё, что могло бы причинить мне вред. Закончив обыск, он вновь целует меня.  
"Помни, я люблю тебя, я всегда буду рядом с тобой, я последую за тобой в глубины ада, - слышу я его голос в своей голове,- не пытайся повторить это вновь. Это не поможет тебе избавиться от меня. Где бы ты ни был, я найду тебя. И никто не сможет разлучить нас".  
Именно тогда я понял, что обречён. Ведь я связан с ним навсегда.


End file.
